fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 138
Invaded Ravines Summary Avalon is outraged, Cameron won his survival challenge. He comments that more and more students are still joining the Society of Light. He has the power of so many Duel Spirits under his grasp, but those Genex creatures still manage to evade him. Avalon remarks that Cameron must be punished, but he does not know how to do so exactly. Avalon, however, muses that he forgot how upset Cameron was when he lost Lafayette to the light. He notes that he hasn't been looking deeply enough into Cameron's inner circle of friends. Avalon knows about Clovis, Maribel, and Maya whom he has yet to infect with the light. He muses on which one who will become his thrall next. Maya is shown winning a friendly duel against a fellow Obelisk. Shy is watching the duel and congratulates her friend on winning. However, Maya isn't as happy. He has a very bad headache and asks Shy to take her to the nurse's office. Maya and Shy arrive at the Obelisk dorm's nursing office where Maya asks for more pain killers and the nurse is reluctant saying that Maya has been asking for two every day for the past week and her problems aren't going away. Shy doesn't understand, and Maya says that for the past 2 weeks, she's been having very bad recurring migraines. Shy asks when exactly Maya started having this migraines. Shy admits that she's been having recurring headaches since Cameron came back to Duel Academy, but she doubts there is any sort of correlation. Maya doubts Cameron's psychic powers can induce headaches in others. The nurse requests that Shy give her and Maya some privacy and Shy politely waits outside. As Maya gets checked, Shy makes a phone call to Cameron who is at the pool, clearing his head following his survival duel challenge. Cameron hears his phone ringing and swims to it. Cameron answers and Shy asks Cameron if he's had any dreams about Maya. Cameron rolls his eyes and tells Shy that Maya isn't an envoy. Shy says that Maya has been having migraines every since he came back to Duel Academy. She says that the headaches were the reason she was never there to watch his survival duel challenge. Shy guesses that Maya must be affected each time Cameron was dueling. Cameron remains incredulous as none of Maya's monsters even relate to an archetype in the Spirit World. A frustrated Shy reminds Cameron that all of them experienced something very different when their Duel Spirits contacted them. By Cameron's own admission, he was drawing the "Genex" cards as a child. Kyle had dreams, Cole was accidentally cutting his opponents in duels, and she was hearing voices. Maya's "thing" may be that she gets bad headaches. Cameron asks how he could possibly look into it when Maya is just having headaches. Frustrated, Shy hangs up on Cameron and she aims to do this herself. On the other end, Cameron returns to swimming and secretly agrees that Maya might actually be an envoy of some kind, but he can't deal with it right now. He's too tired. Shy is still waiting when Maya comes out of her check-up. Maya relays the disappointing news that her parents are now going to be informed of her migraines in order to take more necessary steps to treat what's wrong with her. The Duel The duels begins and Marlon goes first. He sets a monster and a card then ends his turn. Maya draws and she sees that she's drawn a Field Spell: "Dragon's Ravine." Maya mentions that she's never seen this card. Her eyes briefly glow and she plays the card with confidence. A beautiful sunset ravine opens up on the field and the visage of 2 dragons seems to fly high before fading. Kyle begins to have a vision, and he tells his friends he knows those monsters. They are the "Dragunity" a name that confuses the other envoys. Maya explains her Field Spell's effect as she activates it. She can discard one card to send a Dragon monster from her Deck to the Graveyard. She chooses "Darkblaze Dragon". Maya then summons "Dragon Knight of Creation" and she uses its effect to discard one card then send itself to the Graveyard to target and Special Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her Graveyard. The "Dragon Knight of Creation" evaporates in a ray of light from the from the light emerges "Darkblaze Dragon" in Attack Position. Revived from the Graveyard, "Darkblaze Dragon's" body glows with fiery rage. Maya explains that its effect doubles its original ATK/DEF when it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Maya orders "Darkblaze Dragon" to destroy Marlon's set monster, revealed to be "Bujingi Boar". "Darkblaze Dragon's" second effect inflicts damage equal to "Boar's" ATK. "Darkblaze Dragon" releases a heated fire attack on Marlon who isn't fazed. Marlon proceeds to reveal "Bujingi Raven" in his hand, discarding it to destroy "Darkblaze Dragon" as it destroyed a "Bujin" monster. Marlon then activates "Bujindouble" to Special Summon another "Bujin" monster from his Deck of the same type as the destroyed "Bujingi Boar". Marlon says his "Boar" was naturally a Beast-Type monster so he'll Special Summon "Bujingi Centipede" in Attack Position. Maya sets one card. Marlon Normal Summons "Bujingi Quilin" a monster everyone remembers. The members of the society cheer for one of Marlon's best cards. Marlon overlays his 2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon a new "Bujintei" monster, "Bujintei Tsukuyomi" in Attack Position. Marlon sets one card and activates "Tsukuyomi's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to discard his hand then draw two cards. Shy says that this mean Marlon has more "Bujin" monsters in his Graveyard to exploit. Marlon activates "Centipede" in his Graveyard, banishing it to destroy a Spell/Trap Maya controls, targeting her set Spell/Trap. Marlon looks at the ravine and says it is beautiful, but harmless to him. The spirit of the insect rises up and devours Maya's trap. Marlon then orders "Tsukuyomi" to attack directly, leaving Maya with 2200 LP. Maya draws and her friends cheer for her to bounce back. Maya says she will, first by revealing "Arkbrave Dragon" in her Graveyard, which she has previously discarded. It allows Maya to Special Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her Graveyard, and she Special Summons "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" in Attack Position. Marlon looks at the miraculous dragon and notes that Maya's cards would make her a prime asset to the society. Maya finds the statement ridiculous. She says she's all about dragons, not their attribute. What's more important at the moment, however, is her monster's effect. Maya uses "Felgrand's" effect to banish "Bujingi Boar" from Marlon's Graveyard then it gains ATK/DEF equal to its Level x100. Maya activates "Dragon Ravine's" effect to discard one card and mill "Samsara Dragon" from her Deck. She tells Marlon that he should have gotten rid of the ravine. She activates "Return of the Dragon Lords" to Special Summon "Arkbrave Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She then activates "Samsara Dragon," banishing itself to Special Summon "Prime Material Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Maya has her army of dragons which Marlon sharply points out are an army of LIGHT dragons. Marlon says that Maya has seen the light. She just doesn't know it yet. Maya ignores Marlon and orders "Arkbrave Dragon" to attack "Tsukuyomi". Marlon activates "Bujingi Crane" in his hand, discarding it to double "Tsukuyomi's" ATK during damage calculation only. "Tsukuyomi" gains beautiful crane wings and it overpowers and destroys "Arkbrave Dragon" to reduce Maya's LP to 1000. However, Maya says she knew that was coming. She orders "Felgrand" attacks "Tsukuyomi". Marlon activates "Bujingi Crow" in his hand to negate the attack then inflict damage equal to half "Felgrand's" ATK. Maya explains that as the prime reason she has "Prime Material Dragon". She says that it's one of the cards she has in store to play the next time she faces Cameron and his Anti-Cure. Cameron cannot help but chuckle. Maya says that "Prime Material Dragon" turns the damage into LP recovery raising her LP to 2600. Shy is thrilled that Maya has back-up plans for Marlon's combinations, but she also knows that Marlon's monsters in the Graveyard are just as dangerous. Maya is aware, but she knows she cannot be afraid. She orders "Prime Material Dragon" to wage a third attack "Tsukuyomi". Marlon applauds Maya for her tenacity, but it's all for naught. He activates "Bujingi Sinyou" in his Graveyard, banishing it to increase "Tsukuyomi's" ATK by "Prime Material Dragon's" ATK. The spirit of "Sinyou" emerges from the Graveyard and forms a shown for "Tsukuyomi" to wield. "Tsukuyomi" proceeds to slash through "Prime Material Dragon" and destroy it but Maya only takes half the Battle Damage due to "Sinyou's" second effect. Marlon activates "Light of Redemption" to pay 800 LP (Marlon 2900 > 2100) to return "Boar" to his hand from banishment. He activates "Tsukuyomi's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to discard his hand then draw two cards. He banishes "Quilin" to activate its effect and destroy "Felgrand"; Maya activates "Return of the Dragon Lords" in her Graveyard, banishing it to prevent "Felgrand's" destruction. Marlon activates "Bujingi Boar" in his Graveyard, banishing it to force "Felgrand" into Defense Position and reduce its DEF to 0. Marlon then activates "Bujingi Ibis" in his hand, discarding it to allow "Tsukuyomi" to inflict piercing damage. "Tsukuyomi" attacks and destroys "Felgrand". Aftermath Following Maya's defeat and conversion into the Society of Light, Cameron and his fellow envoys meet in one of the Obelisk lounges. Cameron admits to Shy was right that Maya is an envoy but they don't know to what. They do know that she is an envoy to a series of mysterious dragons connected to the Mist valley and thus connected to Kyle. Cole says that they'll have to ask the spirits what exactly the dragons are. He says that from what the X-Saber told him, the Mist Valley had only help from other "generic" WIND monsters but none from fellow dragons in their elemental war. As they talk, they talk Clarissa enters and she hands the four of them tickets to New York. Shy asks what these tickets are for. Clarissa reminds them that as a semifinalist of the junior championships, she like Cole and Cameron, is obligated to participate in some exhibition or promotional duels. Now, she's just paying her dues. Clarissa says that she had it arranged to get 2 extra tickets for Kyle and Shy while Cole and Cameron, already former finalists, can come too to participate in duels as well. Cameron asks Clarissa why she's doing this. Clarissa says that she's been watching from the sidelines for a while, and she can tell that they are all becoming increasingly overwhelmed, and they need a break. Featured Duels: Marlon vs. Maya Turn 1: Marlon Marlon sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Maya Maya draws "Dragon Ravine". She activates Field Spell: "Dragon Ravine". Maya uses its effect to discard one card to send a Dragon monster from her Deck to the GRaveyard. She chooses "Darkblaze Dragon". Maya Normal Summons "Dragon Knight of Creation" (1800/600). She uses its effect to discard one card then send itself to the Graveyard to target and Special Summon "Darkblaze Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position (1200/1000). "Darkblaze Dragon's" effect doubles its original ATK/DEF when it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard (1200/1000 → 2400/2000). "Darkblaze Dragon" attacks and destroys Marlon's set monster, revealed to be "Bujingi Boar" (1100/1900). "Darkblaze Dragon's" second effect inflicts damage equal to "Boar's" ATK (Marlon 4000 > 2900). Marlon activates "Bujingi Raven" in his hand, discarding it to destroy "Darkblaze Dragon" as it destroyed a "Bujin" monster. Marlon then activates "Bujindouble" to Special Summon another "Bujin" monster from his Deck of the same type. He Special Summons "Bujingu Centipede" (1700/500) in Attack Position. Maya sets one card. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons "Bujingi Quilin" (1600/900). Marlon overlays his 2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon "Bujintei Tsukuyomi" (1800/2300) in Attack Position. Marlon sets one card. He activates "Tsukuyomi's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to discard his hand then draw two cards. Marlon activates "Centipede" in his Graveyard, banishing it to destroy a Spell/Trap Maya controls, targeting her set "Call of the Haunted". "Tsukuyomi" attacks directly (Maya 4000 > 2200). Turn 4: Maya During Maya's Standby Phase, "Arkbrave Dragon" activates, and it allows Maya to Special Summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her Graveyard, and she Special Summons "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. Maya activates "Felgrand's" effect to banish "Bujingi Boar" from Marlon's Graveyard then it gains ATK/DEF equal to its Level x100 (2800/2800 → 3200/3200). Maya activates "Dragon Ravine's" effect to discard one card and mill "Samsara Dragon" from her Deck. Maya activates "Return of the Dragon Lords" to Special Summon "Arkbrave Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She activates "Samsara Dragon," banishing itself to Special Summon "Prime Material Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Arkbrave Dragon" attacks "Tsukuyomi"; Marlon activates "Bujingi Crane" in his hand, discarding it to double "Tsukuyomi's" ATK during damage calculation only (1800 > 3600). "Arkbrave Dragon" is overpowered and destroyed (Maya 2200 > 1000). "Felgrand" attacks "Tsukuyomi"; Marlon activates "Bujingi Crow" in his hand to negate the attack then inflict damage equal to half "Felgrand's" ATK. "Prime Material Dragon" activates to increase Maya's LP by the same amount instead (Maya 1000 > 2600). "Prime Material Dragon" attacks "Tsukuyomi"; Marlon activates "Bujingi Sinyou" in his Graveyard, banishing it to increase "Tsukuyomi's" ATK by "Prime Material Dragon's" ATK (1800 → 4200). "Prime Material Dragon" is overpowered and destroyed but Maya only takes half the Battle Damage due to "Sinyou's" second effect (Maya 2600 > 1700). Turn 5: Marlon Marlon activates "Light of Redemption" to pay 800 LP (Marlon 2900 > 2100) to return "Boar" to his hand from banishment. He activates "Tsukuyomi's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to discard his hand then draw two cards. He banishes "Quilin" to activate its effect and destroy "Felgrand"; Maya activates "Return of the Dragon Lords" in her Graveyard, banishing it to prevent "Felgrand's" destruction. Marlon activates "Bujingi Boar" in his Graveyard, banishing it to force "Felgrand" into Defense Position and reduce its DEF to 0. Marlon then activates "Bujingi Ibis" in his hand, discarding it to allow "Tsukuyomi" to inflict piercing damage. "Tsukuyomi" attacks and destroys "Felgrand" (Maya 1700 > 0). Marlon wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Kyle's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels Category:Maribel's Duels